The Forbidden Art
by runningtwelve
Summary: One day after trying to get back at Happosai Ranma stumbles onto the most powerful technique in existence. Ranma is determined to learn this technique, no matter what the cost. Or is he? Will Ranma be willing to give up Akane for Ultimate power.


**The Forbidden Art**

**(A/N) **This is a story I have wanted to start up for a while now, but I had been so busy with The Beautiful secret and all the other things in my life. I am very confused on which direction I want to take The Beautiful secret so I figured now would be a good chance to start up this new story, so I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Come back here will you, ya little old freak!" Ranma shouted as he chased after the little perverted master.

"What do you care if I was trying to catch a little peak at Akane while she was in the bath?" shouted back Happosai as he ran into the Tendo household.

"Like I care that it was her!" Ranma yelled defensively, "If anything I'd care less that it was that sexless tomboy."

Just then the sight of Akane in the hallway stopped both of them dead in their tracks. It was clear to them that she had just heard everything.

"RANMA!"

"A-Akane let me explain." He croaked out

But before either one of them had a chance to say anything, both of them could be seen flying across the skies of Nerima.

**Later that day…**

The two were making their way back towards the house after their one-way trip across town. Ranma was walking on the fence, and Happosai was walking below him looking down at his feet angrily.

"This is all your fault Ranma." Happosai said as he glared at Ranma.

"How do you figure that old freak?" Ranma asked casually, "When you're the one who started that whole mess anyway."

"You let your feelings get the better of you!" Happosai shouted, pointing a finger accusingly toward Ranma, "And that is why you can never become as great of a martial artist as you think you are!"

"Feelings? I know better than anyone that feelings only hold back a martial artist."

"Well then I guess you couldn't careless about the date that Akane is probably on right now in town." Happosai said slyly as he continued walking out in front of Ranma.

"W-what? You're a liar! Who would possibly date such an uncute girl?" Ranma said trying to keep the casual tone in his voice.

"Some secret admirer. I wonder why she never told you?" the master said, looking as smug as ever, "But it doesn't really matter to you right Ranma?"

"Right?" he asked again.

Then just like he had figured, he turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Ranma's red Chinese shirt disappearing over a distant rooftop. Ranma was heading straight into town. Happosai laughed at the thought of how easy it was to trick Ranma, when it came to Akane.

**A couple hours later at the house…**

"WHERE IS HE!" an extremely angry Ranma shouted as he entered the house.

He had finally figured out that he had been had after about an hour and a half of searching every restaurant in town. And it was confirmed when he saw Akane watching TV in the sitting room.

"So, where have you been?" Akane asked, as she shot a suspicious glance towards Ranma, "I bet you were at Uchan's complaining about your uncute fiancé."

"I don't have time for this Akane." Ranma said, as he passed her and headed straight for Happosai's room.

Akane was a bit surprised at this, and decided to follow Ranma to see what he was up to. She figured he had probably gotten himself into some sort of trouble, or was about to.

She found him standing in the center of Happosai's room looking around in a very inquisitive manner.

"Uh Ranma, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Where is he Akane?"

"Happosai left a while ago, probably on one of his panty raids." she responded.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get back at the old freak for a little incident that took place on our little walk home."

"What kind of an incident Ranma?"

"Oh nothing, I rather actually not talk about it." He growled, "Just help me out here Akane."

"Not that I want to be involved in this, but there might be something important in there." She said, as she pointed towards the dusty brown box in the corner.

"Great idea!" Ranma said as the two approached the box. Ranma dusted it off and slowly lifted the lid, being very cautious in case of some sort of booby trap. Then he put the lid aside.

"A bunch of old scrolls." Akane said disappointedly.

"Hold on a second these are all the techniques of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Ranma said, looking over all of the scrolls.

"Your right Ranma, and what's this?" She said, as she pulled out a purple and black scroll from the very bottom of the box.

Akane dusted it off and unraveled the scroll then began to read the first lines out loud.

"The Anything Goes Ultimate Technique _Yami no Yoake_."

"A technique that is said to be so powerful, that the one that can learn it will become ten times more powerful than even the greatest fighters in this world."

"However the person who wishes to learn the _Yami no Yoake _must be completely free from distractions."

"What?" Ranma asked perplexed at what he had just heard, "Ultimate technique, and the one who can learn it will become ten times as powerful as even the greatest fighters in this world."

"That's definitely what it says." Akane said

Then she pointed to the diagrams, which showed the proper form and how to focus your chi for the technique.

"There is one little problem though." She said, as she pointed to the bottom of the scroll, where the last part had been torn off and in bold print right above the tear it said IMPORTANT.

"Ahh no big deal Akane it couldn't be that important." Ranma said excitedly, as he took to scroll from Akane's hand and rolled it back up.

"Uhh, no stupid of course it's important it even says important right there." Akane said irritated.

"Don't worry Akane learning this technique will be a breeze for me." He said as they got up and exited Happosai's room.

"I don't know Ranma. Don't you think we should at least try to find the rest of that scroll?"

"Nahh, really I don't need it. Plus this will just make for a better challenge." Ranma said arrogantly.

"Well whatever, just don't make a huge mess and expect me to come bail you out." Akane hissed.

"Like I need your help." Ranma retaliated.

Akane just let his last comment slide as they walked down the hall. She had a very bad feeling about this so-called Ultimate technique.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Well don't forget to let me know what you guys all think, I love the feedback I get from writing these stories, and it really helps me improve my writing. I also apologize for how short it was I was just trying to set it up, so you guys could let me know what you think about the premis.


End file.
